


Searching Through Snot Bubbles

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Being Lost, Carnival, Carnival Workers, Community: spn-spankings, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Overweight, Siblings, Soul-Searching, city, onett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: Weird carnival drabble.  Characters from Earthbound/Mother 2.  Porky searches for his brother Picky.





	Searching Through Snot Bubbles

Porky Minch was not usually stirred up or prone to panic. But he couldn't find him!! Where could his little dweeb of a brother, Picky be? 

As soon as news arrived that there was a grand new carnival in town, the boys knew they had to attend. Onett was expanding, and getting new fun things!! 

So how were the separated so easily? They started chatting with each other after spending money on tickets, plenty of money their parents had thrown at them. "Get the kids out of the house, they're annoying me." And on to the carnival they went. 

Maybe it was after we passed the ferris wheel..yeah, that's it. Porky stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue, spandex shorts. Adjusting his suspenders, he stomped childishly on the carnival dirt with his red sneakers. Picky!!! Darn it, we were supposed to have fun together, like close brothers do. 

"Spankety...." Porky whispered to himself, traversing past the glowing colors of the carnival. Hey, face paintings, hot dogs, corn dogs, goldfish in small fish bowls. SO MUCH to do. And he knew his neighbors wouldn't be here to one-up him. They were out of town on "Business" they said.   
Uuurrrff....was the carnival this large? It seemed like it would take forever to walk here. He was a growing boy, at least 170 or 180 lbs with a chubby belly and arms. He couldn't help it his parents loved to fill him up with food. Food, and more food. Porky's breathing become labored and he felt slightly nauseous and anemic. I'll never find him at this rate. The teen boy stopped and sat at the water gun booth, not intending to play at all. 

The carnie gave him a disapproving stare. "Shouldn't you be walking around? Playing games? Here with other kids your age? What's wrong with you?" Said "carnie" spit on the dirt of the carnival and snickered. "Spoiled brat." 

Yeah, really. Spoiled. His ass hurt and felt extremely numb as he sat, rolling his eyes at the carnival worker. He had already been spanked last night multiple times by his father, he didn't need this stranger to be making fun of him, like the icing on a cake.   
Tapping his red shoes, he wondered. "I'll just look carefully for his black shirt and yellow mushroom-shaped head. It won't be difficult to find him. It's crowded, but come on, it's Picky." The chubby blonde reached up with his hand and rubbed snot from his nose. Blowing bubbles at a time like this. Sooo typical of the grand Porky Minch.   
Scoffing and kicking up a pile of dirt by the water attraction, he trudged on. Magical music played in the air, laughing and giggles all around him, people spitting on the ground and whispering nasty words behind his back. 

You know, a cotton candy wouldn't be such a bad idea now. He has money to spend. And these bullies will learn their lesson. He proudly steps up to the booth and orders a cotton candy, not making eye contact with the carnival worker. GULP. He chomps off a piece of fluff and continues to search. Searching...for his dumb brother who is probably having way more fun than he is right now. 

Tromping off, he looks around, not seeing even a tell-tale sign of his sibling. Maybe if he got onto the Ferris wheel he could see the carnival from a different perspective, and point out his brother from there. YEAH! Genius, if he did say so himself. Spankety, baby.

The scent of hot dogs and funnel cakes and powdery scents filled up his nose as he walked on by, getting in the line for the Ferris wheel. Younger people, children, parents, all in line gossiping about their days and their successes. Good for them. 

The Ferris wheel attendant grimaced at him, snickering. "Shouldn't you be going on the ride with someone? Not just by yourself?" Porky growled. "None of your business, I'm a paying customer, let me ride." Wow. He felt like some sort of ghost, a phantom that no one liked to pay any mind to. He stepped onto the carnival ride angrily, the ride slightly moaning under his chubby weight. 

Chunky hands grabbed the edges of the handrails as he was all alone in the Ferris wheel cart. The carnival looked beautiful from up about. Dazing, like colorful blinking diamonds in the sky. Noisy, yet silent. Lines of people all around. But where was Picky. He looked and looked. Picky...PICKY??!!

And abruptly he came to his senses as the Ferris wheel lurched to a stop. Already over. Over, it's over, he thought.

....Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright the original creators..don't come after me!


End file.
